1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to communication devices and communication systems, and more particularly relates to a communication device which performs a notification in response to a reception of a call or an e-mail.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, cellular phones, which are examples of communication devices, have a function of storing information when incoming calls arrive, providing telephone numbers of callers by making use of a caller ID notification function and displaying incoming-call histories in a case where users cannot answer phone calls. With these functions, even when the users do not notice the incoming calls, the users can check the times of the incoming calls and the phone numbers of the callers afterward.
Since the display of the incoming-call histories is performed irrespective of caller IDs and the number of incoming calls, there is a possibility that the users (receivers) do not notice urgent calls. To address this problem, a technique of easily notifying a user of importance and urgency of an incoming call in a case where an identical caller calls the user a plurality of times in a predetermined period of time has been proposed.
However, in a case where the user did not answer phone calls from the caller, the caller may not call several times but may leave a message saying “call me back”, for example, on an answering machine, and in addition to the message, may send another message by a second communication function (e-mail, for example). Alternatively, in a case where the caller does not receive a reply after sending the e-mail, the caller may use the second communication function (a phone call, for example).
In such instances, there is a demand for appropriately dealing with important messages or urgent situations.